


My love isn't dead for you...

by VoidlessScreams



Category: South Park
Genre: Dead reader, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, Short, early birth giving, get yourself a tissue!, mentions of lung cancer, sad ending probably?, the feel train is ready!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidlessScreams/pseuds/VoidlessScreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in Math class some months before the summer vacation, uploaded it on deviantART and sharing it around pages that I am signed up to. Sorry if it's bad. Please tell me what you think!</p>
    </blockquote>





	My love isn't dead for you...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in Math class some months before the summer vacation, uploaded it on deviantART and sharing it around pages that I am signed up to. Sorry if it's bad. Please tell me what you think!

Hi, my name is (first name) Tucker. Yep! That's right! I am married to Craig Tucker. Well...used to be, I died 6 years ago in the hospital while having an oporation to get rid of lung cancer. Let me tell you how it all began...

"I do..." said a feminine voice of a woman that was about to cry from joy of the day she finally married the only manof her dreams, the only one she wanted to spend her life with forever...

A man at age 29 and a woman at age 24. Both knew each other since pre-school.

The honeymoon was even better than the girl thought. (H/c) locks spilled all over the bed, kisses shared with passion and love, gentle carreses shared, eyes locked at times, love was in that room for sure!

His name was all in her heart, mind and marked her body as his. The days seemed normal, Craig Tucker was rubbing the pregnant belly of his love. It was the sixth month and he was just so impatient. Wanting to se their child, he wanted to hear the giggles of his child...

(Y/n) was enjoying the sight of her love.

But the happiness didn't last long..She was still in the sixth month...but she was pushing, screaming and crying. Her ears were hearing cries of a small child. His friends were saying "Congratulations!"

He felt tears of happiness run down his face. He was called by the doctors to see their new born and his wife...He was holding the new born in his arms smiling at their first and only baby girl..She was named Sarah. He thought the happiness would last forever...

It didn't...

He was called by the doctors after a whole week of her recovering that went so wrong...he was crying..he couldn't stop crying for what he knew would happen to his love....

It was the day he last saw her six years ago...his now six year old daugher placed a (f/c) rose on her mothers grave stone...The grave of (Y/n) Tucker...

"I wish I knew you better mommy! I hope you have found peace in heaven!" said the little child named Sarah as she looked towards her father who was frowing at the sight of his dead love one...

He looked at his daughter and took her small hand into his bigger one. "I love you and I always will...(Y/n)..." said Craig as he started to walk away with his giggly little daughter...


End file.
